Artemios
Artemios, the Forest God, is one of the three members of the lower pantheon. Artemios can be summoned once a player has joined an alliance at the Altar of Summoning. Praying to Artemios grants the player increased wood production. Only a follower of Artemios can research and train forest units. Some players' opinion: Players might consider Artemios if they are willing to work their way down to a very strong ranged unit, the Lycan. Most other forest unit act as support, with Lycans being the primary firepower. Lycans are very strong in the Celestial Citadel event, though they take considerably longer to recruit than the Dancers of Daonis. Artemios might be considered viable against the upper pantheon, but Lycans against Halflings is a fight Artemios is not likely to win. Forest Units Razorback (common) Razorbacks are fighter type units with low attack, low defensive stats, and average speed. Attacks from the Razorback poison the target, which can deal significant damage over 2 turns. The poison damage increases with more Razorbacks in the stack. Large stacks of Razorbacks can deal surprising amounts of damage with their poison. Razorbacks are of the Beast race, which gives them the guts ability. Guts increase the damage of the units when attacking an enemy that has attacked or that it has previously attacked. Beasts are also subject to any ability affecting beasts, most notably those of the Catcher. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Nymph (common) The Nymph is a sorcerer type unit with low magic attack, average defensive stats, and low speed. The nymph functions primarily as a healer: each time the immobilized squad is attacked, she restores the certain percentage of health of a random unit in your party. Moreover, Nymph is able to heal herself too. However, healing is not her only priority. Nymph’s ability allows her to make the enemy squad with the highest HP to skip one turn. It’s important to remember that Nymph’s ability can’t be used against flying units. Nymphs are considered flying and are immune to splash damage and ground attacks, such as those from Cyclops or Destroyer. Players' Tip: Since the Nymph's healing ability does not change no matter how many Nymphs are in a stack, 1 Nymph can do the same job as a full stack. Bringing more than 1 is generally a waste of space. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Dendroid (common) Dendroid is a fighter type unit with low attack, good defensive stats and low speed. Their stats are more similar to protector class units than most fighter types. Their special ability is a chance to stun. They are remarkably similar to the human troop, Maul Fighter. They can be used in conjunction with the Maul Fighter to offer more opportunities to stun foes. Dendroids increased healing makes them very sturdy when combined with Nymphs. Dendroids are members of the Dendroid (Ent) race. Healing a Dendroid is more effective and they will not allow enemies to drain life using the vampirism ability. However, they are immune to normal resurrection spells and take 50% more burn damage. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Lycan (elite) The Lycan is a ranged type unit with the average attack, average defensive stats, and good speed. Lycans are a great source of damage in a Forest user's army. They attack main target and, apart from that, they attack all units that skip their turns, if there are any present on the battlefield. Lycan’s ability synergizes well with the abilities of several units of the Forest God and has a bonus trait: an attack on an immobilized target that has a chance to land a critical hit and cannot be blocked. It is also important to remember that if the immobilized unit is placed behind the Giant, the attack will be directed on the Giant. Lycans are of the Beast race, which gives them the Guts ability. Guts increase the damage of the units when attacking an enemy that has attacked or that it has previously attacked. Beasts are also subject to any ability affecting beasts, most notably those of the Catcher. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Shaman (elite) Shamans are sorcerer type units with the average magic attack, good defensive stats, and average speed. Shamans’ ability is in his dance: while he is dancing (with the certain chance, up to 3 turns), each turn one random enemy unit is put in a state of trance and skips one turn. During his dance, Shaman can’t attack or be attacked. There are certain limits on Shaman’s ability. Note that it doesn’t work on Ogres or Troglodytes, and several squads of Shamans can’t use their ability at the same time. If there’s a target in the opponent’s army with the ability that allows it to be ignored (for example, Succubus, Halfling or Siren and Shaman when their abilities are active), Shaman will not use his ability on them, granted there are other targets. It is a generally wise tactic to protect a squad of Shamans, because if their squad is destroyed while the ability is still in effect, the opponent’s units wake up even if they have not missed their turn yet. Shaman will keep dancing even if there are no targets to put into the trance. Players' Tip: Since the Shaman's buff ability does not change no matter how many shaman are in a stack, 1 shaman can do the same job as a full stack. Bringing more than 1 is generally a waste of space. Their good stats are wasted since they do not attack or get attacked while their ability is active. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Rhinoceros (elite) Rhinoceros are a protector type unit with good attack and defensive stats, but low speed. Their attacks decrease the defense and magic defense of their target. Combined with the guts ability (see below), multiple attacks from a Rhinoceros can be devastating. Rhinoceros are of the Beast race, which gives them the guts ability. Guts increases the damage of the units when attacking an enemy that has attacked or or that it has previously attacked. Beasts are also subject to any ability affecting beasts, most notably those of the Catcher. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Category:Gods